1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for video distribution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video distribution system utilizing a host computing device that allocates tasks among a number of audiovisual serving devices.
2. The Background
It is common for lodging facilities such as hotels and motels to provide their guests with video programming from cable or broadcast television as well as feature films via on-demand video rentals and/or fixed scheduled movie systems. Providing video programming beyond the cable and broadcast television programming readily available to the public allows the facility to both fulfill a desire of some guests for such programming and generate revenue by charging for the programming.
Recently it has become almost mandatory for travellers to maintain electronic communication with their employees' computers and with e-mail servers in general so that they receive e-mail while on the road. Typically this has been achieved by requiring the traveller to carry a portable computer, modem, server supply and related materials on the road in order to effectuate such communications. Thus, in the past, travellers have been required to either carry a computer with them or find a facility with a computer that can be borrowed.
Prior art systems for video distribution function with fixed and defined video hardware. There is no known prior art system based on a design where a host computing device allocates numerous tasks to audiovisual serving devices such as assignable computing devices. No known prior art systems provides for internet access over a conventional video distribution systems with out the need for a computing device at the terminus of the video distribution systems, e.g., the user's room.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved video distribution system based on a host computing device and a number of audiovisual serving devices for distributing program material from a plurality of sources including the internet to users.